


Dancing In the Pale Moonlight of Winter

by SpaceJelloJamFrost



Series: How to Hurl Fried Owls [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJelloJamFrost/pseuds/SpaceJelloJamFrost
Summary: It only took one branch, one branch, to take them both by heart(literally), to have the night ruined.But it didn't stop them afterwards.|| A AU that took a dark turn during the fight with Grom for the young couple||
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: How to Hurl Fried Owls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898851
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Dancing In the Pale Moonlight of Winter

❄️Dancing in the Pale Moonlight of Winter❄️

She knew something was wrong when she felt the coldness of the snow soaking in her heels. The feeling never went away though and she couldn't find out why. Perhaps it was because Grom was now a winter theme?

No matter. Her golden orbs glanced at the figure in front of her, gripping her hand and pulling her closer to the welcoming warmth.

The moment was enjoyable.

It was perfect.

............................

.......

Now you may think what could've happened to these kids, to have worn skirts and heels to someplace cold?  
•  
Well, the kids didn't know that rest was coming that night, the Grom monster only getting defeated by a single outlawed individual as the kids.....  
•  
Had a branch through their lower chests and pierced their hearts...together.  
•

Her grip tightened and she slowly leaned her forehead on the other, smiling softly. Snow crunch quietly in their steps as they took small turns taking the lead.

•

Nobody dared interrupt them afraid to ruin their happiness. But years worn on.

And so did the witches of the isles. 

Growing ever so tired of their older friends not getting the rest they deserve, they planned a spell that would've worked

But it didn't.

And cost the lives of 26 witches.

One, included Willow, a motherly plant witch who had her head bashed into a root of the tree that was plastered by the cliff, where the last two were last seen alive.

The tree was what caused most to stop coming by. 

Though Amity was curious about the silent of the night. 

Moments ago was it buzzing with students cheering them on and congratulating them and now...silence

and warmth...from her lover. 

Her lover was nothing more than human...round ears, no magic sack, no idea of the dangers of the boiling isles...

She was here though. Slowly stepping side to side along with her, enjoying the sounds of the wind whirling around them, snow piling up more and more around their feet . They loved it. 

So peaceful... No pain

It was strange for snow to enter the boiling isles...since the accident..it hasn't stopped in 28 years.

And neither did the slow hatred of the witches that lived on the isles.


End file.
